


i'm obsessed with you

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, please read the tags, this is disgusting, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “ [...] She looked at her mirror again and stared right into her own soulless eyes, feeling dull. The girl could only help but sigh as she looked at her reflection and ponder, as Shirogane didn’t know when her life had gone to this direction, this grey path.”a disgusting ventfic. please, read the tags for your own safety. thank you.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm obsessed with you

**Author's Note:**

> posting this anonymously bc i dont want this in anyway linked to my main. if you recognise my writing or know who i am, please dont denounce me to the world. i cried while writing this lulz  
> tw selfharm, thoughts of suicide, abusive relationships, implied sexual content  
> be safe

A pistol, a knife, even her own hands can be the things she could use to commit suicide. She looked at her hands again and made a face of disgust, seeing all the scares from scratching her skin with her own nails, trying to feel pleasure from the pain she was sure she deserved; Tsumugi sighed. She looked at her mirror again and stared right into her own soulless eyes, feeling dull. The girl could only help but sigh as she looked at her reflection and ponder, as Shirogane didn’t know when her life had gone to this direction, this grey path.

Nightmares were often, and she couldn’t help but think of him. Think of him as she cried herself to sleep; think of him as she touched herself at midnight, also moaning his name; think of him as she harmed her revolting body; think of him slapping her over and over, as she cried because she knew she deserved it; think of him insulting her, her appearance, her personality; think of him. Tsumugi was always thinking of him, and whispering his name like silent prayers, maybe hoping he would finally pay attention to her more and more. She yearned for him.

Whenever he hurt her, she always begged for more; whenever they made love—no, sorry, there was only love from her part—, she desired to feel he touch her aggressively, pull her hair, slap her bottom. Shirogane had a longing for him, and she knew he only used her. When he was tired or enraged, she would be there for him to take it all out on her—and when she woke up from a short-lived slumber, he would already be dressed, looking at her one last time before sneering and walking away.

Most would cry if they were in her situation—and don’t get me wrong, she cried every day and every night, but for different reasons. She craved more. She wanted to be insulted more, and she wanted to touch the angry red marks he left on her body more. Tsumugi despised her ugly body, but whenever he left his touch on it—despite it being in his very unique way—, she could feel proud of it. Proud of her body, as it became a receptacle of his anger. The only reason she hadn’t been long since buried by now was because she had discovered him.

When she met him at the auditions to the 52nd season of her so beloved show, _Danganronpa_ , she was immediately lovestruck. His green hair, messy and all over the place, and his green eyes that paired with his locks; his piercings, everywhere on his ears and on his brows; he was wearing his school uniform when they crossed paths, and Tsumugi couldn’t help but think how good he looked with it, imagining him in many other things right away. Shirogane felt gross, but she couldn’t help it; she couldn’t help herself when it came to him.

Rantaro Amami was the one she craved, she desired, the only person in her thoughts. As she scratched her repulsive body again and again, feeling her nails become bloody, she imagined him doing that. Tsumugi almost orgasmed, even though she hadn’t even placed her hand near her private parts. The way he controlled her was something out of this world, and while he may be with some other girl right now, Shirogane knew he would come back to his hated punching bag. She could even go after him if he so desired. His burning hatred was strong, but her love was stronger.


End file.
